


Sephilina Christmas Fluff

by FiliaSnowe



Series: My Rarepair Collection [7]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Romance, Why Did I Write This?, Winter, just testing the waters with this ship, might add more when I get time, the ship is called Sephilina unless someone else has a better name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe
Summary: Wrote some Sephilina Christmas fluff because I got bored.
Relationships: Princess Rosalina/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: My Rarepair Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036581
Kudos: 8





	Sephilina Christmas Fluff

It was Christmas Eve. Rosalina absent-mindedly ran her thumb over the handle of her decorative mug, letting the rich aroma of peppermint and chocolate waft up her nose. She stirred the marshmallows with a peppermint stick, watching them slowly melt away in the chocolatey beverage. The platinum blonde pulled the fleece blanket off the back of the couch that both she and Sephiroth were currently sitting on then draped it over their laps. She took a sip of her hot chocolate, snuggling closer to the silverette who put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

The smell of pine needles from the Christmas tree mixed with the scent of cookies and other various treats that were baking for the party tomorrow filled the air with a pleasant scent. Rosalina loved the way the lights from the tree bounced off the ornaments, casting patterns onto the walls, ceiling and floor. Blue, green and purple were perhaps an odd choice of colors to decorate a Christmas tree with but they were perfect to her. The lit fire in the fireplace hissed and popped, giving off heat as she glanced out the window watching the snow fall in the mansion's front yard. The radio played classic holiday tunes while all of the presents were wrapped(courtesy of the other Smashers) and tucked under the tree. The space princess mused as to what Sephiroth got her and how he would react to what she got him.

Rosalina hadn't felt the so-called "Christmas Magic" in years at least, not like she did now. Sure, those strange, warm, fuzzy feelings were still present but not in the way that she felt them now. She couldn't even remember the last time when she was younger, running down the stairs as a child on Christmas morning and ripping into the presents. But as she got older and everything wasn't as large as it used to be, that once-familiar magic faded away. 

She chalked it up to becoming an adult and having to move on with life. Then again, it was a little hard to truly celebrate Christmas when you're living on an observatory built into a comet in the middle of space with a bunch of Lumas for centuries. Sure she still recognized the holiday in the midst of all the chaos and whatnot but never really celebrated it like she once had. Rosalina thought that she would never have the chance to settle down after what happened all those years ago.

Just a moment of peace away from all the craziness of a world tainted by light or darkness. She smiled as she looked at the silverette next to her. Maybe, just maybe, something had been missing in those years.

"Merry Christmas, Sephiroth," Rosalina said as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

He smiled back at her warmly, light reflecting in his green eyes, "Merry Christmas, Princess."


End file.
